The Frozen Hunter
by Drakai
Summary: The Attack and Sealing of the Kyuubi no Yoko was not as everyone thought, and not in the wa one might think. Now, fifteen years later, on the Preliminaries of the Chunnin Exams, Naruto will show why. Cry Havoc, and let loose the Dogs of War!
1. Chapter 1

"The next fight of the Preliminary matches." Hayate called from the arena. "Will be Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka. Take your places."

The Preliminary matches between the Second and Third Chunnin Exams had started, and Sasuke had already fought. He faced an unknown Leaf ninja that could drain him of all his chakra, winning only by using a Taijutsu technique he stole from Rock Lee.

The second match was Shino against Zaku Abumi, one of the Sound Gennin he faced in the Forest of Death. Watching the one sided play made Naruto's respect for Shino rise immensely. He was indeed a worthy opponent.

Naruto smiled at Shino's victory, but shot secret glances at a special Kunoichi from his class.

Hinata Hyuuga was a shy, very timid but also very beautiful girl, anyone that knew her would say as much. But what no one else but Naruto knew was that she was hiding a fierce young warrior-woman underneath, and had been since they were both five years old.

Naruto looked at the board that announced his match against Kiba, then grinned and shouted "Get ready to lose Kiba, believe it?" while on the inside he groaned and cursed himself for going with Hinata's plan to conceal his true nature.

When the two were only five years old, The Village of Cloud had attempted a kidnaping of the Hyuuga heiress so they could breed the Byakugan, a fierce Doujutsu bloodline, for their own village. Naruto was walking through the woods when he chanced upon Hinata in a sack slung over a Cloud Jounnin's shoulder.

She fell in love with him the moment he saved her and opened the bag she was in. She could only get his name before he disappeared into the woods, running from her family that was running to the sight. When her father asked her who saved her, she played the part of a frightened little girl.

After the incident, she started getting weaker and weaker, loosing self-confidence and all the ability she gained to that point, which everyone contributed to shock. The truth was she was hiding her true strength and searching for Naruto.

She found him six months after he saved her, and followed him to his apartment, which she broke into and cleaned, waiting for him.

After getting over the shock of finding a girl sitting on his clean couch in his clean apartment, the two started talking. She told him a lot of things that night. She also convinced him to hide his true strength and nature, like she already started to, and to meet at least once a week at a very secret spot in the forest outside Konoha.

Thoughts were running through his head as he walked towards the stairs. He quickly glanced at Hinata as he passed her, but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed her wicked grin. Before he had a chance to react, she grabbed him by the shoulder, swung him around, slammed him against the wall with surprising force and kissed him on the lips.

Everybody from Konoha gasped at what the shy girl did, and Kiba and Sakura were seething inside.

_How dare that bastard woo my Hinata? I'll slaughter him for that. Hinata will be my bitch, mine and no one else's._

_How dare that ugly slut manhandle my slave like that? He should be groveling at my feet making me feel better while Sasuke realizes his endless love to me, not necking with the blue haired bimbo. She'll pay for that._

"What the….?" Naruto asked dazed.

"No more hiding. Take off your mask, love." She smiled at him. Dammit, he'd do anything to see her smile.

"As you wish my dear." He kissed her and went down to the arena.

"Woo-hoo Akamaru, we got the easiest opponent in the room. Even Sakura could beat this joke."

"We shall see, Kiba." Naruto grinned, his voice sounding deeper and had a grow-like pattern to it. "We shall see."

"I will kill you, Dobe. Hinata will never be yours."

"Hahaha! She is mine. Has been for years." Naruto laughed at the dog-boy.

"Grr. She will be my bitch." The temperature of the room suddenly plummeted as Naruto fought to control him rage.

"Let us fight, mutt. But before we start."

"Nothing you say can save you now."

"Cry Havoc, Kiba. And let loose the Dogs of **WAR!**" Naruto howled at the roof, his face cracking into small pieces of what looked like ice. His fangs extended to a little longer than Kiba's, his eyes turned from electric to ice-blue. His former yellow hair was now icy blue, a little longer and a lot less spiky. His clothes completely changed from the orange abomination to a sleeveless fur-lined buttoned up vest, grey Anbu style pants, metal-plated boots and spiky, sharp, metal-plated gloves that looked like they could tear a person apart with little effort. Hinata shivered in delight seeing Naruto's true form.

"Who…What are you?" Kiba asked, shaking. Akamaru yelped and ran back behind Kurenai. Naruto grinned at him.

"I am Namikaze Naruto. A container of a fierce entity."

"The… The Kyuubi that attacked fifteen years ago?" Kiba stuttered.

"No." Naruto chuckled, making the Konoha Jounnin that knew the secret look at him wondering if he'd gone mad. "You see, the attack of the Kyuubi was a lie. Well, it did happen, but it wasn't Kyuubi who attacked. It was a being far more powerful than all of the tailed beasts combined."

"Who was it? Who?"

"Who?" Naruto chuckled again, a frozen mist seeping out of him, transforming the arena into frozen tundra. "FENRIR!" He roared. "I have been hiding my true self at the behest of my beloved Hinata. And today, she and I will shed our masks. And my first victim will be you!" Somehow, it started snowing inside, and Kiba shivered, partially from the cold, and partially from Naruto's KI. But the arrogance of male Inuzuka soon caused him to ignore his common sense and better judgment.

"Ha! You? Defeat me? You're more stupid than I thought. I'll beat you, and then show Hinata how much better I am than you, and she'll be my bitch."

"Prove it, then." Naruto glared at him, but Kiba paid him no mind.

"I will. Come on Akamaru." He looked at his partner who was shivering in Kurenai's arms. "Akamaru come on!" The dog shook his head making Kiba growl.

"The pup knows when he is outmatched. He will not dare fight against the Warrior-Wolf of the Frozen Tundra. You, on the other hand…" He sweat dropped when he saw Kiba get into his stance. "Are not as smart. So I take it your surrender is out of the question."

"You can't stop me, and neither can that furball that you have clogged up in your gut."

"Kiba, just give up. You can't beat Naruto." Hinata rolled her eyes at the mutt's behavior.

"Shut up you whore." Kiba yelled at her. "I'm done playing nice with you. I'll show you your place as soon as I kill this bastard here." He was hit in the side of the face with such force he skipped across the floor and slammed into the wall, making an indentation.

"Kiba, I will tolerate insults against me." Naruto walked slowly towards the Inuzuka struggling to get out of the wall. "I can even let you off with a warning when insulting my tenant." He grabbed the Inuzuka by the throat, lifting him up. "But I will_ not _stand by and watch as you berate and insult my beloved Hinata." He punctuated each word with squeezing his throat more, making it difficult for the Inuzuka to breathe. "But you're in luck." Naruto threw him to the floor, ignoring the referee declaring him the winner. Kiba skidded to the door of the arena and hit a foot. Looking up, his face turned deathly pale when he saw the scowling image of his mother glaring at him. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and walked out the door. "Although, I could be wrong." Naruto chuckled as he went up to stand by Hinata, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into his embrace and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Baka, what the hell are you doing there?" Sakura screeched at him. He looked up at her and glared.

"I am spending some time with my girlfriend before her match. What's it to you?" She growled at him and stomped to a foot in front of them.

"We're your team, and you're gonna act like it. Now come over here." She grabbed his arm and tugged at it, fully expecting Naruto to obey her order and come with her, and then ask her out so she could hit him.

"No." His voice had a dangerous, icy undertone, but Sakura didn't notice. He jerked his arm out of her grasp. Sakura turned around red in the face.

"Next match: Sakura Haruno vs. Hinata Hyuuga." She smirked at the blue haired girl.

_I'll teach you to manhandle my slave like that, slut. I'll break you in half and then Sasuke will proclaim his undying love to me, and Naruto will crawl at my feet where he belongs._

Hinata just kissed Naruto again and went to the arena.

"Are you coming, or what?" Sakura snapped out of her daze and went down the stairs. She glared at Hinata, who just raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say, Forehead?" Ino snickered in the stands and Sakura developed a tick mark.

"Yeah, I got something to say. Leave the Baka alone, you should realize how much better and manlier Sasuke-kun is. The Baka is nothing but a baka."

Hinata smiled at her. "Please refrain from insulting my boyfriend, or I'm gonna have to kill you."

"Grr, that's it bitch, prepare to lose." She charged at Hinata, making four normal clones, the most useless Ninjutsu ever created. Hinata shook her head and decked the pink bitch straight in the mouth.

"Clones don't have chakra, idiot." Sakura glared and charged again, swinging her fist of awesomeness back for her patented 'Sakura punch of pure 4WS0ME' ©™. Hinata just sighed and backhanded her into the floor. "That was pathetically predictable. What kind of Ninja runs in a straight line? You really are useless." Sakura had tears in her eyes at this point, but they were tears of frustration. She was not crying. Really.

"I'll show you, you blue-haired bimbo."

"Come here and I'll shoryuken you into last Thursday, banshee." She grinned when Sakura got within a meter of her. "Congratulations, whore, you are within my field of divination. _**Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms**_." She delivered one hundred and twenty-eight strikes, as the name suggests, consecutively, closing Sakura's chakra pathways and making her unable to move. In the stands, Neji Hyuuga was pale. Well, more pale than usual.

_I... That was… Shit._

"Winner, Hinata Hyuuga." She ignored the call and squeezed the throat of the downed kunoichi with her foot.

"The next time you insult my boyfriend around me, I'll do much worse." She sneered at her and went to the stand. The medics came with a stretcher and took her away.

Neither Naruto nor Hinata paid any attention to the rest of the fights. They were too busy holding each other, with the occasional kiss and one or two hickeys.

"Seeing as how all of you brats fought, come down here and get a number." Anko called them when the fights ended. "Now say your number so that we can hear it. Brats."

"One." Neji said calmly.

"3." Kankuro.

"6." Temari.

"2." Hinata said, glancing at her cousin with confidence.

"5." Dosu the mummy said.

"7." Gaara's monotonous voice made both Temari and Kankuro let out a breath.

"Eight." Naruto said, glancing at Gaara. "Hehehe…."

"Which leaves the Uchiha snob with Four. These will be the lineups." She flipped a board with their names.

Match One: Neji Hyuuga vs. Hinata Hyuuga

Match Two: Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Match Three: Dosu Kinuta vs. Sabaku no Temari

Match Four: Sabaku no Gaara vs. Naruto Namikaze

"The final round of the Chunnin Exam will be held in one month's time." Sarutobi explained, lighting his pipe. "This is to allow time for all of you to prepare, and for foreign dignitaries to arrive. You are dismissed."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, looking around. It was the day after the Preliminaries and he was searching for his sensei, Kakashi Hatake. He looked up and saw that he was in front of the hospital. Deciding that he already checked everywhere else, he approached the front desk and asked for Sasuke Uchiha's room number. He was greeted by… surprise?

"Um, Sasuke Uchiha? Right away sir. Room 504, floor 5. Have a nice day sir." He raised his eyebrow as he went to the stairs, but shrugged when he passed a mirror and saw how much he changed.

He found Kakashi exiting the Uchiha's room with a slight scowl on his face.

"Hey Sensei."

"What the… Naruto? What happened to you?"

"It's a long story, and there are too many ears here. I'll tell you some other time. I was looking for you the whole day."

"You want me to train you, right?"

"Yeah, can you…?"

"Yeah, sure, meet me tomorrow at the Hokage Mountain."

"Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki you are hereby summoned to by the Honorable Council." They turned to see an Anbu agent with a bear mask.

"That was fast." Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow.

"A little too fast." Naruto muttered as he used an Ice Body Flicker to appear in the Council chambers. "What's this about?" He only got surprised looks. "What?"

"How can you use the ice element, _boy_?" Danzo demanded.

"Not telling you."

"Why listen you little…"

"Danzo, behave!" Sarutobi barked. "Naruto, Kakashi, you were called here by the Civilian Council, I do not know why." He glared at the civilians, who ignored him.

"Kakashi Hatake, you are hereby ordered by this Council to focus any and all of your intention on Sasuke Uchiha and make sure he passes the Chunnin Exam. And you cannot train the Uzumaki brat at all."

"No." Kakashi said calmly, his book not out for once.

"What do you mean no? We order you to…."

"I mean just what I said, no. I never wanted to have the brat on my team, but you pushed for it." HE glared at the civilians. "I am fed up with him. I will not now, or ever, train the last Uchiha." He got gasps from the civilians and snickers from the shinobi.

"You listen here. We are the Council. The civilians hold all the power. When we say jump, you jump. Even the old fart of a Hokage can do nothing against us." They were flooded by two separate killing intents, one from Naruto and one from Sarutobi.

"I'm glad you said that." Sarutobi smirked. "I really am. For you see, I have here a letter from the Fire Daimyo himself. In it, he says that I can disband the Civilian Council and the Advisors if I have proof they are overstepping their boundaries. And you just declared in a room full of shinobi that you have more power than the Hokage."

"You ancient fool; I will not be stopped by you. Root, to me!" Danzo snarled at the Hokage, and twenty of his Root Anbu flickered next to him.

"Foolish." Sarutobi shook his head. "Did you really believe that I did not know of you disobeying my order of disbanding Root? I am insulted, Danzo. You forget who you are dealing with." He channeled some chakra into his fingers and snapped them. The Root Anbu fell to the floor, dead. "I may be old, but I am still the God of Shinobi. Each and every one of your Root were secretly outfitted with Self-Destruct Seals only last year."

"But those seals are Master level." Danzo gasped. "Not even Jiraiya of the Sannin is good enough to make them. Who did it?"

"I did." Naruto smirked.

"You damn brat, there is no way you are good enough for that."

"Heh, idiots. Do you not see me now? How do you think I managed to hide my true appearance from all the ninja in the village, especially from the Genjutsu Mistress? I have all of my father's notes."

"And who was your father?" Shibi Aburame asked.

"Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of Konoha and the Yondaime Hokage."

"WE WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" The civilians roared. "YOU ARE NOT THE SON OF OUR HERO, DEMON!"

"Didn't you hear the Hokage?" Naruto smirked. "You have no power. Even if you did, who are you to deny my heritage? _**Foolish mortals**_." His voice got deeper and he spoke with a growl. _**"You dare disrespect the Container of Fenrir of the Frozen Tundra? I should ask my container to allow me to kill you all. **_But I won't." Naruto's voice turned normal again. "That pleasure will be reserved for Sarutobi."

"Do you see now, idiots?" Sarutobi laughed at their scared expressions. "He is not the jailor of the Kyuubi, but of something much, much worse. And he and his prisoner are in agreement. You will be sent to the prison to await public execution. But you Danzo, I will not risk attempting to escape. For the crimes you have committed against the Village of Konoha, I hereby sentence you to death. Naruto?" Naruto disappeared in a light blue flash and appeared behind Danzo, his left gauntlet bloody, as Danzo's head slipped off his neck, but not before he heard Naruto's words.

"For you, death is only the beginning."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's grin was still going strong, satisfied with the outcome of the meeting, and finally being able to put the Civilian Council in their place. He was walking aimlessly around, when he was blindsided by a fuming Neji Hyuuga and pulled into a nearby alley.

"Uzumaki." His voice was monotonous, but had a whiney undertone. "Where did Hinata-sama learn those new attacks? How long has she been hiding this?"

"What's it to you?"

"You will tell me Uzumaki."

"Listen pal." Naruto shoved him into a wall. "If you want to intimidate me, you're gonna have to try a lot harder than this. If you really want to know, then ask her that yourself. Either way, I suggest you shut the fuck up and leave me alone." He growled before leaving a surprised Neji behind.

He didn't make the five feat mark before he was dragged into an alleyway again. "Alright, now what?" His grumbling was cut off by a pair of dark blue lips pressed firmly on his. "Oh, hey Hina." He smiled when they broke the kiss.

"Somebody bothering you?"

"You cousin tried to interrogate me earlier."

"So, what are you up to?" She relaxed in his arms.

"Nothing much, just off killing some councilmembers." She giggled at him.

"Then you have time to take me out on a date."

"Wait, what?"

"Come on." She dragged him off into town.

Naruto and Kakashi were standing in a random training ground the next day, ready to start training.

"Alright, so tell me what is it you want to work on."

"Basic speed and strength mostly. As well as a style for these." He gestured to the gauntlets on his hands.

"Let's get started with light sparing." He drew a basic Anbu sword from its sheath and settled into a stance.

"Stop that this instant!" The two froze in place, weapons locked in front of them at the shout. They turned their attention to the person that interrupted their training.

Sasuke and Sakura were standing at the edge of the training field, hands crossed in front of them, Sasuke smirking arrogantly and Sakura glaring at Naruto and Kakashi.

"How dare you start this team training without the awesomeness that is Sasuke-kun! You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"This isn't team training." Kakashi muttered in his usual bored monotone. "Naruto just asked me to make sure he's ready for the next stage of the Exams."

"Then you will train me as well. The peasant can wait for his turn."

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun is too awesome to be held back by you, baka."

"Banshee, are you bothering my boyfriend again?" The two turned around to see Hinata and the crazy examiner from the second test, Anko, with two large wicker baskets. "What did I tell you about that?"

"What the hell are you doing here you-"

"I suggest you watch your mouth, lest I sow it shut." Naruto growled next to her, making her gulp. "I suggest you get lost." He growled again when neither moved. "Now!"

"Come on Sakura, let's go. I need a sparring partner."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun." Naruto grumbled and Kakashi shook his head at the two.

"What are you two doing here?" Kakashi asked Anko while Hinata hugged Naruto.

"Picnic." She motioned to the two baskets.

"Well, I guess we can start later, can't we Naruto?"

"Why not." He grinned. "How'd you get _her_ to come?" He whispered to Hinata.

"Blackmail." Her grin mirrored his.

The four set up two blankets, one for each pair, and enjoyed the rest of the day in each other's company. It wasn't long before the sun started to set, and it got colder. Naruto took his vest off and wrapped it around Hinata, embracing her while she snuggled into his arms.

"Pst. Look." She motioned to Anko and Kakashi who were slowly inching closer together, watching the sunset.

"Come on, let's get out of here, leave those two alone." He made two clones to clean up and lifted Hinata in his arms, walking towards town, leaving behind the two nestled in an embrace, failing to notice anything else.

"I'll get you home in a bit." Naruto whispered to Hinata, ignoring the glares of those still out.

"No." She shook her head, whacking him in the face with her long hair.

"Um, what?"

"I'm moving in with you."

"You are?" He raised an eyebrow at the sudden declaration.

"Yes. Don't worry; I've had plenty of time to think about it." She muttered sleepily, snuggling deeper into his arms. "Tomorrow you're gonna go get the keys to your parents' mansion. We'll settle at you old apartment for tonight." It didn't take him long to get to his apartment, but by that time she was fast asleep. He gently laid her into his bed before climbing in, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her on the neck.

"Goodnight, love." He smiled when she mumbled something and snorted cutely.


	4. Chapter 4

"So good." Hinata moaned in content, snuggling up to Naruto. They were bathing in the personal hot springs of the Namikaze household after a long day of exploring the house and setting in. "This is the life."

"Mhm." Naruto kissed his girl, gently petting her long indigo hair. "How did your dad take you moving in with me?"

"Not well." She said. "There were a lot of harsh words exchanged, and he ended up disowning me."

"What? But Hina-"

"Shh." She kissed him. "It's alright. Do you remember that promise?"

_Flashback_

_A thirteen-year-old Naruto sat at the Academy's swing set, depressed. He had just failed the Gennin Exam for the first time. What made it worse was that everybody else passed, even the fan-girls. Their parents were greeting them at the entrance, all the while whispering harsh and hurtful things in his direction._

"_Naruto?" The thirteen-year-old form of Hinata came into his view, brushing a stray hair from her hime cut behind her ear. "What's wrong?"_

"_I'm a failure."_

"_No, Naruto, you-"_

"_I AM!" He yelled at her, tears welling in his eyes. "A complete and utter failure. You better go home before-" He was cut off by a powerful slap that sent him off the swing and onto the ground. "H-Hina…" Her hair was shadowing her eyes, but he could see the tears fall down her cheeks._

"_Don't you dare say that about yourself again." Naruto picked himself up and she crashed into him. "I love you, Naruto. And no matter what, I'll never leave."_

"_Promise?" He asked her in a weak voice._

"_Promise. And one day we'll even get married." Naruto blushed._

"_Eh, Hina, aren't you rushing into it a little?" She giggled._

_Flashback End_

"Yeah, I remember." He smiled gently at her, kissing her on the lips.

"We're still getting married." She informed him.

"One more year, Hina." They were interrupted by a perverted giggle coming from the other side of the fence.

"Is that?"

"Yeah." Naruto sighed. "Hey you old pervert, this is supposed to be a romantic moment, dammit."

"Sorry brat." Jiraiya of the Sannin came from the other side, sitting on a bench opposite the couple, chuckling. "But your girlfriend's so hot, I just couldn't resist."

"Mine!" Naruto growled at him, eliciting another chuckle.

"Anyway, I heard both of you won your fights." They nodded. "That means you have one month to train for the next part. Now I'll tell Kakashi to take the month off and I'll take care of your training while Kurenai can take care of Hinata's."

"Why can't you?"

"Come on, it's possible you two will be facing each other in the finals. Do you really want to know all of each other's tricks?" The two shared a look.

"Why not."

"Yeah, we already know everything. Besides, if it comes to that I can just forfeit."

"No you won't Hina."

"But Naruto I won't…"

"Hey." HE kissed her again. "You know I can't have a weak girl."

"I know."

"Then you'll have to show me how strong you are." He smiled gently at her.

"I will, I promise."

"Great!" Jiraiya clapped his hands, getting up from the bench and walking to the door. "We'll start tomorrow. Get plenty of rest, you're gonna need it." He chuckled darkly as he walked out the door.

"Hey, no peeking back there." Naruto yelled at him.

"Dammit!"

**Sorry about the length, but this is the last one, I'm posting now. And there's four new stories I'm posting, so fuck you.**


End file.
